


Into Utter Chaos

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paper Cranes. The best way to start a relationship, according to a certain blond haired Hitwizard who is too scared to do it any other way.





	Into Utter Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sry my work sux
> 
> I don’t own any of the characters.... yea.......

Harry James Potter stepped out of the Ministry lift and into utter chaos.

Squealing girls rushed back and forth around the Auror Headquarters, giggling streaks of black blocking the path.  
From the little bits of conversation he picked up along the way to his desk, apparently a new Hitwizard had joined, and of course every girl in the compound thought he was hot.

He walked towards his desk, weaving between excited girls, and a white paper crane fluttered towards him, leaving its perch on one of the piles of paper strewn across his desk. He tried to ignore it. It was probably from some lovesick girl, come to sing screeching love songs.

“Your desk is displeasingly untidy. How do you get any work done here?”  
The delicate bird squawked, it’s voice not only one of a man, but somewhat familiar.  
“Well aren’t you a pleasant little thing,” Harry grumbled as the bird started picking at his black locks.  
“Your hair is literally a birds nest. I don’t see how people can even bear to look at you” the crane chattered on.  
“Why are you here?”  
“It doesn’t concern you”  
“How does it not concern me?”  
The bird just waved a wing at him, dismissing his comments.  
“If you’re gonna stay here, can you not disturb me?”  
“I am not disturbing you. I’m sure you will find my presence very helpful”  
Harry sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave helpful comments.  
> Thank you for bothering to read this crap.


End file.
